Just Another Fairytale
by SAiLoRmArS4eVeR3
Summary: Rini steals Serena's Crystal and tries to take it (on further ep.) to the future. But Rubieus catches Rini and turns her into Wiseman! This story relates to the series SailorMoon R. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!


Just a Fairytale

Just a Fairytale

****

By SaiLoRmArS4eVeR3

Authors Note: Hey! This is me hosting my first fanfic on this site! It's a funny story and it relates to the series SailorMoon R (also known as Revenge or Romance). Darien and Serena are **not** broke up. That's just in the Anime. Chibiusa found out that Serena is Sailormoon and has the crystal and blah blah. Anyway, this fanfic is for ONLY entertainment and are the property of blah blah. Anyway, Let's GET TO THE STORY!

Chibiusa finds out! Hopes for Serena

"Ohh…look at those shoe's Darien. Could you buy me one? Pleeasse?!" asked Serena. Darien looked at her and smiled.

"Sure Serena. How much do they cost?"

"Umm…One thousand dollars"

"Ahh! That's too…Uhhh…Serena. I'll get those on your birthday…hehehehehe" said Darien, with an anime sweatdrop coming from his face. Rini was looking around for some new shoes too. Darien looked over at Rini, who was trying out some shoes. 

**Why does she always act like that? I can't believe that she's Sailormoon…the most clumsy, airhead, klutz, fashion victim ever**Rini thought to herself. **If only I could get that stupid crystal off that dummy…then…then I would go back home!**Rini stopped thinking. "It's just not fair!" Rini shouted, as Serena looked at Rini, crazy, and poked Darien.

"Muffin…what's up with Rini?" Serena asked, looking at Rini still.

"I don't know…but whatever it is…it's got her mad."

"I bet it's probably me! That little brat!"

"No…I don't think it's your fault know…"

"Then who's is it?"

"I don't know" Meanwhile, the three of them were walking out from the shoe store with two pairs of shoes. Rini was calmly walking. Serena was looking around, bored a little.

"Rini. Why did you shout out that something wasn't fair?" asked Serena, as Rini just walked on.

"None of your business, Serena." Rini stopped for a minute. "Why can't you just give me the Crystal!?" asked Rini. Serena was shocked at first. Then she just smirked.

"Rini. I can't give you the crystal. I need it…to save us. I don't want this—" Rini interrupted her.

"My world is already destroyed Serena. I don't want to die over stupid things Serena! I don't care for this world! I want my mom! Is that so hard for you to understand? Are you too much of an airhead to understand? I need, and want to crystal! This history is already saved! Just let me bring the crystal back to Crystal Tokyo and then I give you back it to get my mom back! I don't want to—" 

"I can't give you it! It's too dangerous for you. Rubius is looking for you! And if he finds you you're gone and so is the crystal and this world. So I may be a klutz, and an airhead and blah blah…but I care for you Rini. And I don't want anything to happen to you…This is your destiny and I don't want to ruin it for you!"

"Nothing is going to stop me from getting that crystal Serena. I don't care anymore! Not even you!" stated Rini, running away from them.

"Rini!" cried Serena. Darien patted her on the back. Serena turned around, getting her a little more mad.

"Darien! Rubius is going to try to take her! We've got to do something!" cried Serena, and Darien just smiled more.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that she'll get back home safe. She just needs, some time alone."

"Okay…"

-----------------------------------------

"Where is that meatball brain?" Raye said, getting mad a bit.

"She went to the shoe store with Darien and Rini." Answered Amy.

"Do you think that Rini might steal the Crystal from Serena?" asked Lita.

"No. I know that Rini is not that greedy and mean. She'll just destroy this future too." Said Mina.

"Yeah. And what's the use if you're going to save the future than the present? Then this future will be horrible while the future one will be too." Explained Amy, which got everyone confused on what she said.

"yeah….so why don't we do a little fun then waiting for Serena?" Mina asked.

"Let's go to the Crown Arcade Center. Besides, Andrew is having a sale that you can get free milk shakes." Lita informed.

"You know everything that Andrew is having, don't you Lita?" Raye asked.

"No. Not everything. I just like going there. Besides, he already got a girlfriend." Then a voice had cried out, alerting the girls as they saw a blue light come out from nowhere.

"That's Rini!" they all cried.

-----------------------------------------

"What do you want from me!?" Rini cried.

"Easy question. You." Rubieus said, smirking at Rini. "Now come here and I'll show you the real way of life." He said, laughing a bit.

"Leave me alone you creep!"

"You'd better wish that you never said that little child." Rubieus said, smacking little Rini to the ground. Rini got up, scared like she'd ever been. Just then, a shadow appeared at a tree.

"You dare to smack a little child? You should be ashamed of yourself. I'm SailorMoon! The Champion of Love and Justice, and on behalf of the moon, I shall punish you!" shouted SailorMoon, jumping out from the tree.

"What a nice pose and a saying for a fashion victim I would say" Rubieus joked at her.

"For someone who just had a bad hair day I would say."

"Enough jokes moon girl, it's time for you to say Ja ne to your happy disgusting planet." Rubieus ran up to Rini, and grabbed her by the arm.

"Let go of her!" Sailormoon shouted, running up to him and pushing him away from her. Sailormoon then grabbed Rini. Rubieus got back up and formed negativity energy, throwing it back at Sailormoon. 

"Ahh!" cried Sailormoon, as she tried to keep her balance. Rubieus laughed at her, starting to walk to them both.

"Go away you creep!" shouted Rini. Rubieus laughed at her and then shout another negativity energy at Sailormoon. Then she was knocked down cold.

"SailorMoon! Wake up! Wake up!" cried Rini trying to get her up.

"Give up little child. She's gone." Rubieus grabbed Rini's arm, yanking her up to him and started to walk off with her. SailorMoon realized that Rini wasn't with her, and turned around.

"Rini!" SailorMoon cried, getting her tiara and throwing it at him.

"Ahh! You brat!" Rubieus shouted. Rini bit his arm, then running away from him. He cried out in pain and then turned around to the girls. "So you two wanna play a game? I'll give you a little game you moon twit" Rubieus raised his hand and threw destructive beans at them. Sailormoon grabbed Rini and moved her away from the attack.

"You have to do more better than that, Rubieus." Said Sailormoon, getting up from the ground. Just then, four other figures appeared out of nowhere. 

"Venus Love Chain Encircles!" SailorVenus cried, as a love chain appeared directly at Rubieus, grabbing him and chaining him up. "I'm SailorVenus! I'm Sailor Jupiter! I'm Sailor Mars! And I'm Sailor Mercury! And we're the Sailor Scouts!" All of the scouts cried. Rubieus looked at them. He knew he was no match for them. Espescially one-against-five. 

"I'll be back you Moon Twit's. And I'll get every single one of you." Rubieus said, drifting off until his was gone.

"Coward!" Sailor Jupiter cried, turning around to Sailormoon. She was wondering why Darien hadn't appeared.

----------------------------------------------

"You still haven't got Rini yet Rubieus. You disgust the Black Moon Race." Wiseman shouted at Rubieus.

"Those Moon twits were all there. I need to find a way to get those four little girls out of the way, and Sailormoon to get Rini." Said Rubieus. Wiseman disappeared.

---------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading my story! There are going to be more of the fanfics coming! So just stay tuned!

AKA Trishi


End file.
